TeenDocks
by Traban16
Summary: The Boondocks crew get a prophecy from the Fates, so now they've traveled to the future in order to help against whatever evil threatens the world. Now they're dealing with crazy crap from the Titans to something called... Silky? Boondocks/Teen Titan!
1. My How You've Grown

This is mainly a _**Teen Titans/Boondocks**_ story, but because there will be some Justice League heroes in it from time to time; it also incorporates that as well.

This story occurs directly after _**SuperDocks**_, so if you haven't read that one you may have some trouble understanding where this one is coming from.

Also, I'm sorry I made you guys wait, even after I posted on the INFO CENTER that I would have this up by April 15. So once again, SORRY!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"Our Lord, perhaps a prophecy would make them a bit better?" The tallest one, Lachesis, said as she took hold of the marble eye. Traban sighed as he nodded his head. The three sisters then gathered around the eye as it floated into the air, becoming a vision of things to come. Huey and the others stared in wonder as it did so._

_**"11 years into the future you must go"** the middle height sister, Clotho, spoke._

_**"Help those in need with what you know."** Atropos said as Traban palmed his forehead. Why must it always be in verse?_

_**"A prisoner's escape will be your cause"** Lachesis spoke as Huey and the others watched some kind of demon break free of its chains and rise up._

_**"You and they must stop him, before all is lost"** Clotho said as the eye showed a vision of them teamed with five others and fighting the demon._

_**"Upon your return you shall get and see"** Atropos said as the eye showed them returning to Woodcrest. It was then five figures came out at them._

_**"A battle and sight which shall fill your souls with glee"** Lachesis said as the triplet sisters began to giggle girlishly while the eye began simple marble again._

_"That was… weird" Huey said as the others nodded._

_"Get used to it, because they do that from time to time. Now, how are we gonna get to the future?" Traban said as he got up from his throne. It was then Thanatos came back into the room with a black and gold pen in hand as if it were the holiest thing in his world._

_"Your scepter, my Lord. I've kept it safe for your return to power." Thanatos said as he formally bowed and handed the pen to Traban, who nodded and said his thanks. Thanatos bowed again and left, but this time with the fates in tow._

_"Now, how to get to the future… I've got it; I'll do it." Traban said as he clicked the pen which turned into a black scepter with gold demon wings at the top and a silver orb at the head. The others gazed at him and the scepter in confusion and shock._

_"This scepter was... given to me during the **Great Titan War**. It is made of the same magic as the fates' eye and their magic mirror, but instead of seeing the future, like the eye, it can transport me and whomever I wish there, like the mirror. All I need to do now is… this!" Traban said as he held the scepter up with the silver orb glowing as it shoot out a beam on to the wall. The beam became a portal that showed a large city and a T shaped building._

_"Now who wants to go first?" Traban asked as Riley ran into the portal._

_"I always wanted to do shit like this!" Riley said excitedly as he jumped into the portal cannonball style with his last words echoing as he went through. The others shrugged and dived in after him as Traban was the last one left. Traban created a clone as he walked through the portal himself._

_Things would definitely be… interesting from here on out…_

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

**Chapter 1: My, How You've Grown…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time: 8:35pm:<strong>_

Riley noticed one thing when he fell through the portal: it was in the middle of the air above the ocean.

"Holy shit!" Riley exclaimed as he fell into the ocean far below.

He created a huge splash of water as the others came out of the portal. When they noticed they were in the middle of the air they just floated there, because they could fly and Riley couldn't. Traban laughed out loud as he saw Riley come back up to the surface of the water.

"That shit ain't funny nigga! I'm beat yo ass when I catch you!" Riley said as Traban flew low to the water and then jetted off toward the city in the distance. Riley gave chase as he and the others noticed he could run on water.

"Now that's what I call pulling a Jesus…" Cindy said as she and the others tried to catch up with Riley and Traban.

"No kidding…" Jazmine said as she watched the water Riley had run on shoot upward behind him.

"We need to find him some kind of way to fly, but I'm sure Traban can come up with that." Huey said as Ming nodded.

When they had finally caught up to Riley and Traban they noticed the two weren't strangling each other, but instead found interest in a sign. Huey and the others landed next to them and looked at the city limit's sign as well.

"We're in Jump City… Isn't it that crappy little city no one cares about, and that's like the armpit of California?" Traban asked as Huey shrugged.

"In our time; yes, but it's been 11 years, so I'm guessing in this time; no. It doesn't matter anyway, we have to find a place to stay and then we need to make the norm happen here." Huey said as Ming gave him a look.

"By norm do you mean getting into stupid situations that could have been avoided altogether if we only stayed out of the way?" Ming asked as Huey paused in thought of that, but then shrugged.

"Pretty much…" Huey said as they spit up to find either jobs, schools, or a place to live.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Middle of Jump City, 9:16pm:<strong>_

Sirens wailed in the distance as a male figure ran along the sidewalk. He then ducked into an alley as the police cars pass it by in search of him. He had a bulging sack in his hand, and he was burglar on the run from the police. He looked back toward the mouth of the alley, just in time to see the squad cars had raced right past him. He breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could get 10 feet away a shadow passes quickly over him. He stopped in fear as he only knew a few people who caught crimes like him that way. He ran for it as another shadow passed overhead as he pulled out a crowbar with clear uncertainty. A weapon, shaped like a yellow and red bird clangs against the crowbar.

"Huh?" the criminal said as his not so intelligent remark. He got no response as the shadow passed by him once more.

"I d-don't want t-trouble, o-okay?" He said shakily as he backed up, stammering.

A black blur dropped into view behind him, at the far end of the alley, and he turned his way. He saw a pair of pinpoint eyes staring at him from the shadows. They belong to a large bat. Throwing his arms up to protect his face, the burglar stands his ground as they flap past.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." The unknown person said.

He had spiky black hair and a face mask. He sprinted toward the burglar as he high kicked the man's chin making him skid back 6 yards. The man ran back toward the unknown person with the unknown backing up a bit and blocking the wild punches arcing toward his head before delivering a chop to the shoulder and a kick to the chest. The criminal was going down, but the vigilante does not let it stop there. He bounded up a wall and pushed off it for an upward aerial boost. This caused him to be carried over the criminal's shoulders, and he grabbed them for a solid body slam to the ground.

"Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-" the criminal was saying until the unknown vigilante grabbed his collar and brought their faces closer together so they could stare each other in the eyes.

"I've been here for 5 months, and since then; I've been leader of my own team." the vigilante stated as he was about to punch the man's lights out, but the sound of something zooming overhead drew his focus away from the beat down. He then looked back to the criminal, but then noticed someone floating in the air just outside the alley.

"Now what do we have here…?" Huey said as he stared at them, but then a muffled explosion went off and Huey raced off to it as Robin dropped the criminal and pulled out a communicator.

"Titans, move out to whatever that was!" Robin ordered as he raced to the explosion himself, but not before tying up the criminal.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Explosion Site:<strong>

Traban was knocked through yet another building by this guy… Mammoth, was it? The boy simply started beating the crap out of him and why you might ask. Well that was really simply.

_**(Flashback, 25 Minutes after the Spit Up)**_

Traban had flown to the edges of the city and was slowing making his way to the center when he spot an abandoned warehouse that would be perfect as a headquarters and place to live. The only reason he needed a place to stay was because he couldn't summon the Justice Space here for some reason. He shrugged it off though, because he could still alter reality and fiction. He also noticed that his godly powers were sealed away when he exited the portal, but that to would still be no real problem for him. He flew down to it and started evaluate it as 3 teens came up behind him.

"What the snot are you doing, marble for brains?" the short floating one said as Traban looked back in disinterest.

The short one was Gizmo, the tall big one was Mammoth, and the only female of the group was Jinx.

"I'm going to turn this into my new headquarters and place of residence. Now if you don't mind; I'm busy and don't play with children." Traban said lazily as he waved them off.

"Mammoth, you deal with him. He needs a lesson in '_proper'_ manners." Jinx said as Mammoth grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Right… I'll give him a _crash_ course!" Mammoth said as he charged Traban, who dodged out of the way. He spun rapidly in the air like a tornado until his was in his hero costume. Jinx and Gizmo looked at him strangely as they had never seen anyone do that before.

Mammoth tried to punch Traban, but he dodged gracefully as his cape fluttered. Mammoth looked at it and grinned as he grabbed in and flung Traban into a nearby building, and that's how the beating started.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

The only reason for the explosion was because the short one… Gizmo wasn't it, decided to play baseball with him; using a rocket as the bat and Traban as the ball. Traban got up from his crater in the building and saw the three younger teens laughing at him.

"I think you hit a home run, Gizmo!" Mammoth said as Jinx leaned on to him.

"Yeah, pretty good, especially since you can't hit a _real_ ball with a _real_ bat" Jinx said which made Gizmo grow a vein over his forehead.

"I can to, you pit-sniffing fairy!" Gizmo shot back as Jinx rolled her eyes. Traban sighed as he floated over to them, landing ten feet away as he cleared his throat loudly as to get their attention.

"You know, I find it quite rude to forget about your opponent, you young rag-a-muffins. I dare say it is of the utmost rudeness I have ever received here, especially since I have not at once attacked you back." Traban said in a British-accent with a cup of tea in his hand as he sipped it. The Hive teens gave him looks of disbelief as he appeared completely unharmed. Jinx grinned at him as her hands glow pink.

"Well then; now you have our _attention_!" She exclaimed as she shot out waves of energy at him. Traban merely sat his tea cup on its saucer as he raised a hand and took in her energy.

"I see… negative energy or 'bad luck' as most people would deem it. It's interesting, but not so much so anymore." Traban said as he used her energy to make a plate of tea cakes for himself. Jinx and the others were speechless after that display as they gaped like fish.

"Crap, he's been toying with us to see how good we were!" Gizmo exclaimed as he finally figured it out. Traban made the tea and cakes disappear as he shook his finger mockingly.

"Very good, but not good enough. You see I used you three so that the heroes of this town would come out to stop you. That way I can see exactly who I'm dealing with, but also I needed my friends to come as well, and what better way than with a little action… especially since Riley's still mad about that whole ocean thing…" Traban said as he whispered the last part to himself.

"I knew they weren't really kicking your ass. Hell, I could _pluck_ you harder than that." Huey said as he had sat on a rooftop and watched them. Jazmine, Ming, and Cindy were right next to him as Riley came out of nowhere as punched the crap out of Mammoth, sending the overgrown teen into a wall which he crashed through. Traban took Riley's arm and flew up to the others as the Hive teens were distracted with Mammoth.

"Now let's see these crime fighters at work. Did any of you encounter one or hear about them?" Traban asked as they all shock their heads.

"I think I did, but it was in a dark alley, so maybe and maybe not." Huey said as Riley gave Traban an annoyed look.

"Nigga we been here for _two hours_ at the most. Do you really think we go see any of them niggas yet?" Riley said as Traban shrugged and gestured to the Hive teens.

"That is why I've provided the bait and the test for our soon-to-be partners." Traban said as Ming and the others nodded and watched.

Down with the Hive kids, five more teenagers arrived on the scene of Mammoth finally being pulled out of the wall. The green boy, Beast Boy, looked on in awe.

"Dudes, who could have did that? They'd either have to punch like a train or run 10 times faster than one." Beast Boy commented as Jinx started looking around.

"Where'd he go? I'm gonna tear him apart for calling _**me**_ uninteresting!" Jinx said as she and her team finally spotted the Teen Titans.

"Who did that?" Robin asked as he jabbed a thumb toward the hole Mammoth was pulled out of.

"Some guy, who at first was in a t-shirt and jeans, but then he spun in the air like a freakin' fairy and came out in white and black hero costume! He turned her power into cakes, man! Freakin' magic boy!" Gizmo said as Cyborg raised a brow to the description.

"Okay… so he was a magical fairy who made cakes and spun like a ballerina? Wow, and I thought we'd heard everything." Cyborg said in disbelieve with some humor in his voice.

Above them on the roof the others were holding Traban down as he was about to go down there and kill all of them for calling him a _fairy_ and _magic boy_! He could turn them into _Barbie_ dolls with only a wave of his hand! He'd be **_damned_** if he started off with such disrespect!

"Well it doesn't matter, we're still gonna take you down! Titans Go!" Robin exclaimed as they charged into battle.

Huey and the others watched the fight as Traban had finally calmed down just to watch. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the hooded girl. He knew she was a girl because her robe would fly open when she cast a spell to counter Jinx. The girl just seemed so familiar to him… like, he knew her…

"Azarath...Metrion...**Zinthos!**" the hood girl chanted as she fired black bolts of energy at Jinx who cart-wheeled out of the way.

"You think you're a _good_ witch, but I'm a _great_ _**bad**_ one." Jinx said as she threw wave after wave of her hex-bolts at the hooded girl, who dodged gracefully in the air.

She was very high up when Jinx smirked and crossed her arms outward. The hex-bolts then converged on the hooded girl from every direction. She couldn't dodge them as they collided with her and created an explosion which everyone looked to see. The girl fell from out of the smoke unconscious as her team watched her.

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed as Starfire flew up to catch her.

When Starfire had caught her the hood she was wearing came off as it showed her violent colored hair. Traban and the others went wide eyed as they saw the 16 year old version of the little girl that was now Traban's official daughter for a week. Traban was speechless as he stared at his daughter and the orange girl descending to the ground.

"Okay, we've seen enough and now; we need answers." Huey said as Traban nodded and flew down to the battle faster than any of them thought possible for him. He created a blue energy wall in between the fighters as he descended upon them. Gizmo and the other two Hive kids looked shocked as they pointed toward him.

"That's him, that one!" They exclaimed as he focused his energy to the palm of his hand, making it glow a deep blue.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double" Traban said as everyone was confused.

"W-why?" Jinx asked as he smirked. Traban reared his hand back as if he were winding-up for a pitch.

"Because you three are about to be blasting off." Traban said as he threw the energy blast at the Hive teens, who were hit by it and thrown far, far away by the following explosion from it. The Titans could only look on in awe at the people who were dropping down next to the guy who blasted away the Hive.

"You, you were in the alley!" Robin said as he pointed directly at Huey's afro. He recognized the afro Huey sported from earlier. Huey sighed as Cindy and Ming were silently laughing at him.

"Ahh, I see! His hair resembles the fungus on this planet known as the mushroom, correct?" Starfire asked as Huey's friends doubled over in laughter. Huey was seething in annoyance and anger at that comment while everyone else found it to be the funniest thing said all day.

"My hair aside, don't you think we should be helping her instead?" Huey said with clear annoyance in his voice as he jabbed a thumb in Raven's direction.

Starfire was knelt beside her as Raven was lying on the ground, still unconscious. Traban rushed over to her side and began enveloping her in a green healing energy field.

"Hey wait-" Robin started as he and her other teammates were about to stop him, but Huey and Riley were already in their path.

"Y'all may not wanna get in his way, especially not now. Hell, even my black ass is smart enough to know that." Riley said as Huey nodded, but slapped him in the back of his head for the foul language. This is a kid's show after all…

"We need to move her from here. Do you all have a base we can move her to?" Huey said as he saw the worried expression on Traban's face when he had removed the energy field and picked Raven up bridal-style.

"Yeah the tower's not too far from here." Robin said as Huey grabbed his arm and flew high into the air so they could see the whole city. Ming grabbed Cyborg as Cindy flew up with Riley in hand.

"It's that one right there" Robin said as he pointed to the giant T shaped tower that was on its own barren island. Traban stared at it in disbelief as they flew toward it quickly.

"My daughter lives in a gigantic letter… It's like a bad reality _**Sesame Street**_…" Traban said in depression at the prospect as Riley laughed from hearing that. They arrived quickly and got her into the med-bay where Traban finished healing her.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes she began to stir and fluttered her eyes open, only to see Traban and the others watching her, though she quickly locked on to Traban as her eyes widened.<p>

"Dad…" Raven whispered inaudibly as he nodded from reading her lips.

"Dad… Dad! Daddy!" Raven said as she jumped from the bed and hugged Traban tightly.

"Daddy?" Her team exclaimed as they watched the two hug each other. Raven then looked over at the others and spotted the other teens which weren't supposed to be there as she jumped from Traban to her own feet.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were in space going after the Demos?" Raven asked as everyone was confused. It was then she took a closer look at her father and noticed something.

"And why do you look so young and different? You haven't look like that since… Time travel?" Raven said, but then questioned as Traban sighed.

"Time travel" Traban replied as the Titans looked at them all weirdly.

"Time Travel?" The Titans blurted out as the others looked at them. Traban turned back to Raven with a deadpan face.

"Do they always do that?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Only when really surprised." Raven replied as Traban nodded.

"What, dude! Pause, Rewind, and Play back. What the heck's going' on here? Raven, you have a dad? Dude, how come you never told us? And time travel? Dude!" Beast boy said as Raven gave him a look.

"You done?" she asked as he nodded. It was then Robin stepped forward.

"I thought I recognized those costumes. You're the Alchemist, and the guy with the afro must be Revolution." Robin said as Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.

"You mean to tell me that we have the only guy to ever completely beat Superman in our tower! The Black Man of Steel! The Meteor Masher! The Bad Guy Thrasher! The One Man _**Revolution**_ himself!" Cyborg said with awe and excitement as he pulled out a poster of an older Huey on it. Huey looked at himself in the poster with a shocked expression etched into his face. It wasn't everyday you saw your older-self in poster form striking a Superman pose. He was broken from his thoughts when Beast Boy started his own ramblings.

"Dude, don't forget about the only guy to kick Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate's butts in a fight on their own turf of energy and magic! The greatest mind to ever exist! The man who recreated Superman's planet with everyone on it from a sliver Kryptonite! The Master of Magic! The Professor of Spells and Science! The Almighty **Alchemist**!" Beast Boy said as he pulled out a comic book while Raven palmed her forehead.

"And this is why I never said anything… Their complete fan-boys for you guys…" Raven groaned out as Traban patted her back.

"You must be **Saturn Girl**; the most powerful psychic this side of the universe beside the Martian Man-hunter." Beast Boy said from beside Jazmine as she smiled at him.

"You're **Subsonic**; the only man to beat Flash in a race." Cyborg said as he dapped Riley off.

"I like them; they know who the best is." Riley said as he puffed out his chest. Huey sighed as he smacked Riley in the back of the head again. This was a kid's show… Those poor white kids didn't need to be exposed to more ego than needed…

"You're **Wonder Girl**; the fieriest and most aggressive fighter to ever be a hero, yet stay so beautiful." Beast Boy said as he stared at Ming with hearts in his eyes. Ming scoffed at the boy as she turned her nose up at them.

"Look but don't touch." Ming said sternly with a smirk as he nodded and drooled.

"And you're **Phantom Girl**; the greatest ghost hero ever." Cyborg and Beast Boy said with hearts in their eyes.

"And together they form the greatest evil fighting team since the Super Friends: **Team Supreme**!" Beast Boy and Cyborg proclaimed as they held a giant poster with all of them on it and the team name below it.

"I guess we have our team name then…" Traban said as he looked at the poster weirdly while Huey and Riley glanced at each other and then back at the poster.

"Dude, I know we had this talk before, but now that they're here in person; which one's the most beautiful on the team?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as Traban, Huey and Riley's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh no…" Raven said as she, Traban, Huey, and Riley moved back along with Robin who pulled Starfire back as well.

"I do not understand." Starfire said in confusion as they all got to the other side of the room.

"From what I've heard their feud over that whole 'Who's the Fairest of them all' thing can level a planet if it's started, and I hope I don't find out if that's true or not…" Robin said in fear as Traban scoffed.

"Trust me kid, they could have done that before they got powers. Jazmine was trained by me and Ming, Cindy was trained by Huey and me, and Ming was trained in kickball since she was in the womb. The powers only mean it'll be a battle that could destroy the whole _universe_." Traban said as Huey, Raven, and Riley nodded.

"It's true. About seven years ago back when I was still around them someone asked that same question. The fight lasted for days and it took all of us, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, just to keep them apart until we could get the Martian Man-Hunter to wipe their minds of the question." Raven said as Robin paled at the thought.

The three girls glared at one another as the atmosphere grew colder and darker. Then flames sprouted up in a circle around them as the _**Mortal Kombat**_ match of sexiness was about to begin. Raven hide behind Traban. Robin pulled Starfire close to him like a child clutching a teddy bear. Riley got out a video camera and Huey actually looked worried.

"Well, stopping them when they didn't have powers was tough enough. How are we gonna do it this time?" Huey asked as he remembered Jazmine's left hook the last time this happened.

"Like this: Ice Cream!" Traban yelled as the girls stopped glaring at one another and rushed over to the ice cream he had created. The others looked dumbfounded as Traban did a victory sign.

"Works every time." Traban said as Raven and Huey shook their head. They should have expected Traban to bribe people with food, especially since he could do it to anyone.

* * *

><p>"Umm… maybe we should just talk about all this tomorrow morning… It's getting kinda late…" Robin said as he watched the girls eat ice cream and talk like they hadn't been trying to kill each other through glares ten seconds ago. The others nodded as Traban stared floating toward the door.<p>

"Umm dudes, where are yo going to stay?" Beast Boy asked as Traban and Huey turned around to face him.

"Not here" Huey and Traban said in unison as Raven got a sad look in her eyes.

"Why not? The tower is the safest place for you guys. Besides, you time traveled here anyway, so you can't possible have a place to stay or even a base of operations." Robin said as Traban and Huey gave him a stupid look.

"Ask yourselves this: Isn't your tower just _too_ out in the open? I'm mean _seriously_; does this place have _any_ kind of protection? This Tower is just _too_ big a temptation for villains to blow it up with a damn missile or _something_." Huey said to Robin while the other Titans gaped like fish. Everyone turned to Robin as he was in thought over the matter.

"So wait… you're saying some random villain _COULD_ just blow us up with a missile or something!" BB (I'm using BB, cuz he's cool like that) asked in terror as both Robin and Cyborg blinked before grimacing in thought.

"Uh… yeah… I think so…" Cy (I'm using Cy, because he's cool like that) admitted as Robin's mouth twitched for a few moments.

"Then why are we in a giant Tower and not _underground_ or something!" BB asked as Cy gaped for a few moments with a finger up as if he were going to counter the point, but then cleared his throat.

"I'll explain it later…" Cy said while waving the green teen off.

"Like when _I_ figure it out myself…" Cy muttered to himself while trying to see the logic of actually making a massive tower shaped like a capital T in the first place…

Raven yawned as she walked over and kissed Traban on the cheek like a daughter would do before going to bed while the other Titans made their way to their beds.

"I'll put up a protection and safety spell tomorrow, but for now can you stay here and protect us?" Raven said as she knew they could protect the tower far better than anyone. Traban sighed as he and Huey looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, but tomorrow we're going to get our own base and you, young lady, are going to _change_ that uniform." Traban said sternly as Raven scoffed.

"Didn't work the first time you saw me in it, won't work now either." Raven said as she waved them goodnight and left for her own room.

"Damn nigga, yo little girl got you _wiped_. If that had been my baby girl I'd whipped that- OW! Nigga stop _doing_ that shit!" Riley said as Huey smacked him in the back of the head again for what he was saying.

"Anyways, let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow while you all train, I'll fix us up a base to use as HQ." Traban said as he placed his hand over his mouth to cover up a yawn. They all nodded and Traban created blankets, pillows and beds for them to use.

They could tell that their time here would be interesting, but they couldn't shake the feeling that they would have a tough time all the same…

* * *

><p><strong><span>So how have I done so far with the first chapter? I hope I've done well.<span>**

**Also, this story shall follow the show, so be prepared to see Boondocks go up against some pretty _strange_ things here in Teen Titans.**

**Until Next Time, See Ya!**

**-T.K**


	2. Get Settled

**This is mainly a Teen Titans/Boondocks story, but because there will be some Justice League heroes, villains and themes in it from time to time; it also incorporates that as well.**

**This story occurs directly after SuperDocks Season 1 (which is the first 9 Chapters), so if you haven't read that one you may have some trouble understanding where this one is coming from.**

**This chapter will start at the Episode "Every Dog Has His Day". **

_**Chapter 2: Get Settled**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time: 8:35am:<strong>_

Huey woke up with a yawn as he sat up in his bed. He flipped the covers off his body as he sat at the edge of the bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and got off his bed as he realized one thing: he was 11 years into the future and this place damn well wasn't his house. He only realized this when he looked around and saw his bed disappear in a blue flash while he and it were in a room that was most likely the common room for the Titans.

"Hey Huey, did you sleep well?" Jazmine asked as she handed him a plate of food. He looked in the direction she had come from and saw Traban there cooking in the Titans' kitchen.

"Yeah, so what's up for today?" Huey asked as he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She giggled as she rested her hand on his chest.

"We're training today while Traban goes and makes us a place of residence." Jazmine said as he nodded and began eating.

"Dude, I can't eat that! I've actually turned into a pig! I can't eat bacon!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he pushed away the plate of food Traban had cooked.

"Is he always like this?" Traban asked Cyborg and Raven as both nodded from where they were eating beside BB.

"Yeah, you may just want to feed him waffles or tofu." Raven said as Cy got a dreamy expression as he ate his waffles, but blanched when he heard tofu.

"These waffles are amazing! Man can you cook! But please, don't cook tofu in my kitchen!" Cy said as Traban looked at him weirdly.

It was then Riley blurred into the room and snatched a plate of food out of Traban's hand. He then blurred over to where Cindy and Ming were eating with Starfire. Traban sighed as he began cooking more bacon, eggs, and waffles for himself and Robin, who had just walked into the common room.

"'Hello young Robin, would you care for some waffles and bacon?" Traban asked with a British accent as Starfire looked up from her plate and smiled widely at the spiky haired teen.

"Oh yes, please do, they're ever so lovely! … Why did I speak and sound like that a moment ago?" Starfire said in the same accent, but then questioned in her normal voice. The other Titans, except for Raven who was ignoring the question, looked confused as well and turned to Traban.

"That my dear girl is one of the many things I can do. I can mess with anything from reality to dreams. I like to call that ability **Wiggin**, because it makes you all wig out in confusion." Traban said cheekily as he cooked, not even bothering to look at any of them.

"So you just do crazy stuff and people follow along with it?" BB asked as he pushed aside his plate. Traban nodded as he gave a plate of food to Robin, who took it with thanks.

"Sure, but there are some ways to not get caught in it, or at least break it. The first is that you're a normally _very _serious person; like Raven or Huey. That way you don't get caught in it too often or not at all. The second is that you quickly realize that you're caught in it before it becomes too powerful for you to break free of." Traban said as he stopped cooking and cut off the stove. Raven didn't even bother with the jab at her attitude, but did promise herself that he would pay for it later. After all, she was his kid…

"Well then I guess you guys are heading out to find a place then, huh?" Robin asked as Traban nodded, but Huey shook his head.

"Alchemist is, but we're staying here with you guys to train a bit. That is if you don't mind?" Huey said as he remembered that he hated when people simply believed that they were welcomed into his space.

"Sure thing, we could use the practice too." Robin said as they all got ready for the day. Traban stretched a bit then floated off the ground and toward the window.

"Well then I'm off. Enjoy the training!" Traban said as he phased through the window and flew off into the city.

"Well, let's begin training." Huey said as he headed for the roof with Robin and the others close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Roof of the Tower:<strong>

"Alright how are we gonna do this?" Huey asked as he went through a few stretches.

"Starfire can train with Wonder Girl, I can train with you, Beast Boy and Cyborg can train with Subsonic, and Raven can train with Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl." Robin said as he walked over to Huey.

"Fine with me, you ready?" Huey asked as he got in the _**Back-Hand Fist**_ stance. His legs were bent; one toward Robin, one away from Robin. His right hand was in a fist close to his body while his left was outward toward Robin, beckoning the traffic colored boy to come. What Robin didn't know was that the intent of the _**Back-Hand Fist**_ was to wait for the enemy to make the first move and then retaliate.

The two started off with making quick jabs and kicks in hopes to end it quickly, but soon found themselves brawling. Huey and Robin really couldn't land a solid hit on one another. Their pace quickened as their fight intensified. Huey was making jabs with strength behind them, while Robin was doing his best to avoid being hit completely by the One Man Revolution. Robin knew now why the guy in front of him would get that name.

Huey tried to punch Robin, but Robin ducked under the punch, and grabbed his arm. Huey twisted his body inward and tried to backhand the younger teen with his fist, but Robin let go and dropped low once he saw what was happening. Robin stood up on his hands and kicked at Huey, only for the older teen to back-flip away. Robin, pumping himself off his hands, got to his feet and waited in his fighting stance. Huey gave Robin a bored look. Robin grew irritated and charged at the older teen with a battle cry.

Huey grew a smirk on his face as he teleported behind Robin, evading the punch to his face. Robin's eyes widened as he saw Huey suddenly phase from sight.

"I'm not as fast as Subsonic, or as good with energy like Alchemist, but I do have some skills I picked up from watching late night anime with the both of them." Huey said as Robin looked over his shoulder, only for Huey to punch him in his face with his face imploding from the powerful punch.

Robin went flying across the roof his back skidding across the ground and stopping just short of the ledge of the roof. Starfire broke her battle with Ming in the air and flew over to him, and looked at Huey.

"That was more than needed for a training session, Mr. Revolution." Starfire said, only for Robin to spring up from his back and pull out a metal staff. His cheek was bruised, but other than that none of them could tell the pain he really was in.

"No, Star, he just raised the level. Now I've gotta kick it up a notch." Robin said as he extended the staff and twirled it around while settling into a stance. He may not have had super strength or speed, but he did have skill and cunning. He just hoped that be enough to prove that he was fit to be his own superhero and not have to have powers to led a team that had them.

"Well then, let's get back to it!" Huey said excitedly as he had found another person to challenge him, like his friends or enemies had. He knew this would be exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>With Traban:<strong>

He had finally found just the canyon he wanted to but their base in. It was the only one big enough to house that abandoned warehouse he had found yesterday. Now he was just finishing the preparations to summon it to that spot. He had made a huge circle of intricate seals and matrices and some overlapped each other. He knew a lot about seals and seal matrices, but he still wanted to be safe. So, that was why he was on a cliff over-looking the summoning circle as he held his left hand in a snapping position.

"The summons a go!" He said as he snapped his fingers with the sound echoing through the empty desert canyon. The seals began to flicker with a purple glow and continued to repeatedly flicker that way faster and faster until they glowed permanently. The seals then slowly let a purple smoke seep from them until a giant dome of it was formed.

"Summon my _**Supreme Base**_!" Traban said with the dome of purple smoke glowing after he said that. The smoke exploded into the sky and evaporated into the air. All that was left was a warehouse that now looked like a palace or mansion.

"The summoning is complete." Traban said as he flew down toward their new base while the seals were evaporating as well. He walked into to see that everything was just as he wanted for a base. He walked into the main meeting room, which was as the communications center, and the watch center. He sat down in one of the six chairs which each had their own mark. The one he sat in was marked "Alchemy" and the Ouroboros mark.

"I need to rest, that summons was more than I expected. It completely drained me of my energy. … I wonder how their training is going?" Traban said, and then questioned himself as he fell asleep in his chair.

He never noticed the flashing light of the giant computer screen behind him after he fell asleep. It read that an unauthorized ship had entered Earth's atmosphere and was over Jump City.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Others:<strong>

"So… that green kid, Beast Boy, is gone?" Huey asked as Robin nodded.

"Yeah, and we can't find him anywhere. After training he went out into town while we were showing you guys the database of heroes and stuff. Do you think you guys could help us find him?" Cyborg said as Huey nodded while Jazmine sat down in a meditative position.

"I'll try and locate his mind like Alchemist and Raven showed me, but it may be difficult." Jazmine said as she began to float off the floor once she opened her now pink glowing eyes.

She placed her index and middle fingers to her temples and began. She scanned over the thoughts and feelings of the city, part by part. She searched the surface thoughts and emotions until she was sure it was Beast Boy she found.

"_Oh man, I guess no one wants me around- AHH_!"

Jazmine's eyes stopped glowing as she fell to the floor. Huey helped her up as the others gathered around her, intend on hearing what she knew.

"I'm not sure what happened, but something's wrong. He's in some giant park." Jazmine said as Robin thought of what park Beast Boy could be in.

"Central Park! Titans, GO!" Robin said as it dawned on him. He and the Titans ran from the tower as Huey and the others had confused looks.

"Do we… follow them?" Cindy asked as the mask traffic light known as Robin didn't even bother to ask them anything.

"I guess… We'll fly there though. Team Supreme, Move out!" Huey said as they gave him confused, yet smirked looks.

"You're _so_ gonna enjoy saying that." Jazmine said with a smirk as she walked past him.

"So, what if I do?" Huey asked as Riley clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Then that makes you a bitch and no better than that nigga running around this damn city like a damn multi-colored Lego." Riley said as Huey tried to smack him, but he ran to the door before Huey could.

"Oh well… Should I go get Traban?" Ming asked as Huey nodded.

"You and Cindy can go get him and check out the new base. Jazmine can locate him for us, please?" Huey asked as Jazmine nodded and did as before, but this time scanning the desert and only his conscientious since she knew him.

"It's located in the middle of a blocked off canyon. It should be visible from the air. If you leave now you should reach it in five minutes of flying at full speed." Jazmine said as her eyes stopped glowing. Ming and Cindy nodded as they rushed to the window with Cindy fazing them both through it.

As those two sped off toward the desert, Huey and Jazmine flew in the air toward the largest park while Riley ran, getting there even before the Titans. He raced around the park looking for anything that might be like the little green boy. He then stopped in the middle of the park as he watched a sexy woman go jogging by.

"Damn, I think I like the future; more sexy bitches." Riley thought aloud, but then looked around to be sure none of his friends had arrived and heard him, or worst: Cindy.

He loved Cindy, but she was the scariest and craziest chick had ever come across. That was why he loved her so much. He sighed lovingly as he remembered Cindy bitch-slapping their old middle school principal and telling the man he was her bitch and they weren't getting expelled.

* * *

><p>"Riley, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you just standing there?" Huey asked as he and Jazmine landed next to him. Riley coughed loudly and blushed, but quickly resumed his tough-guy look as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at them.<p>

"Damn nigga, get off my nuts! Can't a nigga think around this bitch! Damn!" Riley said as he turned from them both and walked over to a burned patch in the grass. Damn, niggas always ruining his good times in his happy place!

"Okay…" Huey said as he and Jazmine followed after him.

Huey looked confused, if his raised brow was any indication, but Jazmine only laughed silently as she knew what he was thinking. He and Cindy were just too weird cute at times. She loved her mind-reading powers.

"So anyways, nigga, this is the only thing that's not normal in this whole park." Riley said as he gestured to the spot. Robin and Starfire arrived and came up to the spot as well.

"Oh, and I found this here too." Riley said as he reached into his costume pocket and took out a yellow walkie-talkie with a T on it. Starfire gasped as she took it from him.

"Word is it was some kind of… fly saucer." Raven said as she and Cyborg walked up to them.

"Well, whatever it is my sensors can't track it. It didn't leave any kind of trail." Cy said as Starfire showed them the communicator.

"But it did leave this. Something got zapped, but the question is; what." Robin said as he bent down to inspect the scarred ground.

"Beast Boy. Oh, I fear our friend may have gotten the zap." Starfire said with worry as the other Titans began to worry as well. Cyborg went up to the device and sniffed it, but quickly reeled back in disgust.

"It's BB's alright; thing reeks of tofu." Cyborg said in mild disgust as Jazmine's eyes flickered to the annoyed expression on Huey's face.

"And what exactly is wrong with tofu?" Huey asked as his eye twitched. Cyborg laughed nervously and back away slightly while stuttering out nothing.

It was then they all heard a bark and a green blur jumped on Raven knocking her down. They all turned to her as a green dog was on Raven, licking her face affectingly. Raven pushed it off her.

"Well, he looks fine to me." Raven said as she wiped his slobber from her face.

The titans gathered around the dog and started talking to it while Huey and the others stood back. It was then Traban, Cindy, and Ming arrived and landed next to Huey and the others. Traban looked at the Titans in confusion as they were still talking with it.

"Why are they talking to a green dog? I thought they were looking for their friend Beast Boy?" Traban asked as Huey pointed to the dog.

"Apparently, they think it's him; given his ability to shape-shift into green animals." Huey said as Ming nodded.

"Okay, so can't they tell that's not their friend? I mean, the thing doesn't even have a normal aura around it. It feels… alien." Traban said as his eyes drifted to the burned patch of grass.

"And _that_ seems really out of the ordinary, but I digress. Jazmine, where is the real boy?" Traban said as he rubbed his temples.

The green dog ran off and the Titans gave chase while Jazmine searched for beast Boy's consciousness, finding it sulking on an alien spacecraft.

"He's aboard some form of spaceship. It's in some empty plot of land on the other side of the city." Jazmine said as she pointed directly toward the place while Huey looked toward Riley and Cindy.

"Can you two go get the kid, so we can move on to more important things. Like training and seeing all the villains we may have to face here." Huey said as Riley gave him a look, but Cindy nodded and slapped him in the back of his head. Riley nodded as well after he was done glaring and held Cindy in his arms as he sped off in the direction Jazmine was pointing.

* * *

><p>In less than one minute he had ran across town with; him and Cindy stopping directly in front of the ship that was in the middle of the field. It was a sight that made them both raise an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged as they walked up to it. As they got halfway to the thing the ground under them began to shake, causing them to shake with it.<p>

"What the hell? An earthquake?" Riley asked as he struggled to keep his balance while Cindy had fallen to her hands and knees.

"No, ten times worst; a fat-ass." She said as the bay door opened and revealed a giant rock-like alien, wearing a yellow space-suit.

Riley could have sworn that damn thing was causing the ground to shake with every step. Trailing not far behind was Beast Boy as he was hooked to a red glowing rope and a metal collar was around his neck.

"Doggy! We're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna be friends forever!" The alien said with a goofy laugh and smile as Cindy quickly pegged it as a man-child.

"That damn thing is like the alien SpongeBob around here. We've _gotta_ kick its ass!" Riley said as he got up and settled into a fighting stance. Cindy only rolled her eyes as she did the same.

"Hey, big guy! You've got something that doesn't belong to you." Cindy said as the giant alien turned to her. Beast Boy's eyes lit up at seeing the two, but he was quickly shocked for his attempted escape to them.

"You go away! He's _my_ puppy! Mine, Toto's, _mine_!" The alien, whose name was Toto much to Riley's mirth, shouted as he settled into a wrestling stance and waited.

Cindy shrugged as she flew forward at Toto while Riley blurred to the side and ran for Beast Boy. Cindy spun in the air and kicked the giant in the face, making it recoil with the hit only slightly. Toto brought up his arms and clasped his hands together as he brought them down on Cindy. She became intangible just in time as his fists past right through her, impacting the ground and not her. She flew back and looked at the damage with slightly wide eyes as she saw he had created a crater. She flew back toward him as her right hand began to glow. It shot out a ray of green energy that hit Toto square in the chest and sent him skidding a few meters, but he was otherwise fine as he grinned and charged at her. She turned intangible again and watched as he went straight through her… and tree, and a rather large rock. He turned on heel and settled back into his stance as Cindy crossed her arms over her chest, giving the giant a look of irritation as she floated in the air just a meter above the ground.

"Fuck this! Riley, tag out!" Cindy said as she flew over to Riley and slapped his hand. Riley didn't really have time to process everything that was going on as he found himself suddenly tackled by the body of a mountain.

Cindy watched the giant tackle Riley with no small amount of humor. She had no idea the thing was that fast. Really, she didn't. She looked over to Beast Boy and grabbed his hand, turning both of them intangible and going through the ground where the collar couldn't follow. After she bought him back up she saw that Riley was thrown over their heads, screaming about how he'd get her later. She shrugged as she turned to Beast Boy, Riley already running up to them in a blur.

"You good enough to fight?" Cindy asked as the green Titan rolled his shoulders and stretched.

"Yeah, plus I've got a bone to pick with him." Beast Boy said as he turned into a T-rex and ran at the alien, swatting the man-child away with his tail.

Beast Boy transformed into a Gorilla and slammed his fists into to the alien, only to turn back into himself, shaking his hands free of the pain in them.

"Dude… what is he made of?" Beast Boy asked as his hands throbbed. Suddenly a blur of black passed him and slammed into Toto, knocking the man-child out.

The blur stopped to reveal Riley hopping on one foot as he held the other in his hands, muttering curse words as he clutched his foot.

"Damn thing hurt my foot! Even it's temples are made of fucking stone!" Riley said as he hobbled over to Cindy and BB. Beast Boy looked behind Riley as a green dog came running, his friends fast behind the animal as it stopped in front of him.

"I presume you are the one they call "Beast Boy", the same that my former Master found of interest." the green dog said as Beast Boy only nodded while Riley and Cindy stared at creature.

"Beast Boy! You're okay!" Starfire said as she rushed up to him and enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug while his green skin turned blue.

"… Not for long, Star… Uhh…" east Boy said as his soul slipped from his body, Raven and Cindy stuffing it back in when Starfire dropped him.

"Where's… "Revolution" and the other nig- Ow!" Riley said, but jumped in pain as his ass caught a fire. Huey and the others landed from behind them as Ming went up to Robin.

"Why the hell do you keep running off and leaving us? We don't know this city! Did you know that there are giant lobsters here? I do, because we fought _six_ on the way here?" Ming said as she poked Robin's chest several times while the younger teen chuckled uneasily.

"Sorry about that…" Robin said as Ming rolled her eyes and went back over to the others.

* * *

><p>"My, my what do we have here? This is an unusual one?" Traban said as he looked at the downed alien.<p>

"That would be my Master, sir." the green dog said as Traban raised a brow while he crossed his arms. Huey and everyone else we're screaming about how the thing was talking while Traban and the green creature were having a discussion.

"It seems your Master has done quite a number on Beast Boy's hands and Subsonic's foot. What is his exterior made of?" Traban asked as the green dog raised a brow.

"Some form of mineral. I believe here on Earth it is called Steel, while his most external layer of skin is that of stone." the dog said as Traban nodded.

"Well then, I'll let you take your "Master" home then. It would be rude of me to just ask you to leave the planet since I'm not in charge of it, but your "Master" seems to have the mind of a… um…" Traban trailed off, not wanting to insult the dog creature as said being simply raised a brow.

"A moron? Imbecile? Child? Please, do pick a word to describe him and his mental capacity; there are so many to chose from so you simply must." the dog said as Traban sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you see something in your "Master", so I won't judge him for his intelligence… or lack there of. Please, just see to it that he doesn't cause anymore harm, or kidnap anymore people to use as… pets." Traban said as the dog nodded. The alien dog went over to his Master and licked the man-child's face until he awoke, after which he said that he was now in control and Toto happily agreed. They loaded themselves up onto the ship and begin their ascend into the air, but not before the dog got in a few more words with Traban.

"It was nice seeing you and your teammates again, Alchemist. I hope we meet again for a third time in life." The dog said from the bay door as the ship slowly lifted into the air.

"… Yes… we really should… um…?" Traban said as the dog chuckled a bit.

"You may call me Retriever, but know that it is not my real name." The dog creature said as Traban nodded.

"Then please, call me Tousen." Traban replied as the alien dog nodded in return.

The ship finally took off into the sky, hopefully never to be seen again. Beast Boy looked at his friends, and then at Huey and the others. He was sure things would be really different with them around. Although, he couldn't shake the feeling that it would not always be for the better…


	3. Bathe in Blood

_**This is mainly a Teen Titans/Boondocks story, but because there will be some Justice League heroes, villains and themes in it from time to time; it also incorporates that as well.**_

_**This story occurs directly after **_**SuperDocks Season 1**_** (which is the first 9 Chapters), so if you haven't read that one you may have some trouble understanding where this one is coming from.**_

**Chapter 3: Bathe in Blood**

* * *

><p>"So, please tell me why our group is named Team Supreme." Huey asked Raven as the teenage girl looked at him oddly for a second.<p>

"Because the Justice Lords was taken by at the alternate dimension Justice League and you were the one that pointed out how you guys could still get sued for copyright infringement." Raven said with an impassive tone as she stuck out her hand while black bolts of magic flew from them and struck the robber that had been running from them.

"Oh…" was all Huey said as he swooped down and grabbed the guy by his collar.

"I kind of like the name Justice Lords, too…" Huey said as Raven tied the man up with a spell.

"Yeah, but what can you do. The Justice Lords actually did sue someone in our dimension for trying to steal their name." Raven said with a shrug while Huey looked from the thief to her.

"Why did we agree to do this again?" Huey asked as they flew away when the cops started coming.

"Because Dad- I mean _Alchemist_ promised to buy pizza if _someone_ handled the crime quickly." Raven said as Huey sighed.

"Pizza does sound good right about now…"

"You have no idea…"

* * *

><p>"Triple Meat pizza!" Cyborg shouted as drool .<p>

"Tofu Pizza!" Beast Boy shot back as he and Cy began glaring at each other. Traban merely sighed as he turned to the waitress.

"Just a simple mega Cheese Pizza, please." Traban said as Cy and BB looked like they wanted to argue, but he shot them a quick glare which silenced their protests. Robin, Starfire, Riley, Cindy, and Ming all merely shrugged when BB and Cy looked to them for support.

Traban turned back to the waitress with a smile as he handed her the menus, her nodding with a smile of her own. For months the Titans would come to the restaurant and let the two argue over what type of pizza they would have. She was glad that someone other than Raven could shut the two extremists up (and without verbal threats too!).

"That's odd… normally Beast and Cyborg would be at each other's throats by now over a topping." Raven said as she and Huey flew down from the sky and landed near the table, taking up the two unoccupied chairs.

"Yes, well, I dislike stupid arguments if they're not for comedy's sake, so…" Traban said, trailing off as he made vague hand gestures to convey that he would hurt them.

"Hey, I have a question; does it feel like we're being watched?" Riley asked as Huey raised a brow but looked around with his super-vision. Aside from some large construction beams in the area, he didn't see anything other than normal everyday stuff.

"I don't see anyone suspicious, really. Just the norm." Huey said as all the others relaxed while making small talk until their food arrived.

* * *

><p>Riley, Ming, and Cyborg were fighting over the last slice of pizza when the HIVE villain Mammoth dropped from above onto their table. The guy back-handed both Riley and Cyborg as he spun while kicking Ming as well. He then took the last piece of pizza from the air and ate it as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do after hitting three superheroes. Huey raised a brow while the Titans attacked. Raven and Starfire were about to blast the guy when out of nowhere they were attacked by Jinx. Right when Robin was about to throw an explosive disk at the unlucky girl, he was knocked away by the spider-mech legs of Gizmo.<p>

"Where the hell are they coming from? I just looked around a mile from here earlier." Huey said as a figure steeped out of the shadows of a nearby alley.

"That little problem in your sight, would be me." the figure said as his head was covered in a white hooded cloak.

"And just _who_ are you?" Cindy asked as she fired off a green beam of ecto-energy. The figure's only defense was to raise a hand as the energy collided with his palm and stopped.

"I'm Brother Blood, and these are my students. You beat them up a while ago, and that has left a sour taste in my mouth." the figure said as he pulled off his hood to reveal his face and identity, "It was only when they described who helped the Titans defeat them, did I realize it would warrant my personal attention."

Blood rushed them in the blink of an eye as he grabbed Huey and threw him through a building.

"Quickly, my students take out the others before they can regroup!" Blood commanded as three more villains jumped from the shadows, one taking Jazmine into the skies, while the other two went after Cindy and the downed Huey.

* * *

><p>Blood turned to a defensive Traban with a smirk as he rose to full height. Traban got into a stance just as one of the villains came soaring pass him and Blood while Starfire gave chase with a battle cry, Raven not far behind as she did battle with Jinx.<p>

"Alchemist… you look younger than the last time we met. Messing with time again are we? I would have thought you learned your lesson well enough last time." Blood taunted as Traban narrowed his eyes, not having a clue who the guy was or what the hell he was talking about. Though the name Brother Blood rang a faint bell in his memory, yet he couldn't tell why.

"I could say the same to you, Blood." Traban snarled out, figuring that indirect statements like that would work best for the time being. Blood scowled deeply as he glared at Traban, his fists clenching.

"Yes, and this time I will _not_ make the same mistakes twice!" Blood shot back as he rushed Traban, who blocked a punch aimed at his face.

Spinning the fist he blocked, he swept Blood's legs from under the man, but couldn't block the kick that sent him down the street. Traban skidded across the pavement, but flipped over onto his feet just in time to dodge a concrete-cracking punch that Blood had aimed at his head. Traban lashed out with a punch of his own, but Blood seemed to expect as such when he grabbed the fist in his hand and hit a pressure point in Traban's arm with his other hand. Traban gasped aloud as he felt his arm seize up on him before spasming in pain. Blood twisted the fist in his hand, and as Traban let his body flow with the motion. Blood let go of Traban's hand and jumped up before he kicked Traban into a building, creating an imprint in the bricked wall of the large building before Traban fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Huey lifted a large portion of wall off himself just in time to see Traban being kicked into a building. Huey pushed the wall away as he shot forward to deal with this "Brother Blood" character. He flew low and fast, and just as Blood was turning to him, he grabbed the white-wearing freak by the sides and lifted him off the ground, taking Blood with him into the skies.<p>

"Urg… Revolution, just as strong as ever, but even you have your weak points…" Blood said as Huey suddenly felt sick and feverish. It was like his skin was on fire while his insides ran cold. He looked down, to see what could possibly cause this intense feeling and saw Blood was holding something in his right hand. It was some weird stone, and Huey was sure that it was causing his sudden feeling of nausea. Huey tried to take the stone from Blood and chuck it into space, but it was like all his strength had left him, so he decided that the best thing to do was to drop Blood and be done with the man and his weird stone-thing. So Huey did just that, he simply let go of a smirking Brother Blood, and the man was still smirking as he fell more than a football field in height back to the city below.

* * *

><p>"Alright you little munchkin! Get back here!" Cyborg said as chased after him. Right when Cy was sure he'd get the little brat, Mammoth's hairy fist came out of nowhere and slugged him good.<p>

"And that's why bot-boys should never take on real brains." Gizmo said as Mammoth cracked his knuckles, but was knocked away by the dino-tail of Beats Boy. Beast Boy then morphed into a hummingbird and evaded lasers as Gizmo started shooting at him. A sonic-cannon blast flew over Gizmo's head while Robin threw exploding disks Mammoth.

Starfire and Raven both through energy blasts at Jinx, who used her natural gymnastic skills to cartwheel and flip her way to avoiding most of the blasts. The ones she couldn't were countered with her own. Finally she flipped to a car before she jumped to a small building, using it as a point to jump into the air where Raven and Starfire were flying and spun as she came across Starfire's face with her gothic black and pink boot. Raven saw this and narrowed her eyes as she raised her hand and made a whip out of her black energy. Using it, she got Jinx by the leg and held the whip with two hands as she spun in the air. Jinx was starting to get dizzy by the time Raven finally stopped whirling her around and threw her into someone's truck where she bounced back up after quieting the headache that she got from her skull colliding with the steering wheel of the truck. Thank wickedness that she had superpowers…

* * *

><p>Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy simply watched the fights as they weren't truly sure where they could help out without getting in the way. The Titans themselves seemed to have good teamwork as they fought against the three HIVE students. They turned their attention to where Traban was being kicked into a wall and they were about to jet off and help, but Huey beat them to it as he slammed into Brother Blood and took the man up into the air high before he seemed to grow weaker.<p>

"What up with Hu- I mean, Revolution? He looks like he's about to vomit." Cindy said as Ming flew over to help Traban up.

"I don't know. His mind is all… wobbly." Jazmine said as she tried to ask Huey mentally, but his mind was too unstable as he let go of Blood.

"Oh look, he dropping that nigga. I knew he'd kill the first villain to piss him off." Riley said as Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know, Riley. Just look." Cindy said as she pointed a finger to the sky where Blood was falling fast. The man seemed to be overly calm as he began to tug into himself and flip like a diving contest was about to be won. Mere feet from the ground he stopped as his feet hit the ground, creating cracks in the pavement as he landed in a sleek crouch.

* * *

><p>Huey held his head like someone had hit him with a baseball bat. He had no clue what it was that Blood had used on him, but it must have been his Kryptonite. He shook his head lightly while gazing down at the city he was above. If this Blood guy had… whatever the hell that thing was, then how many others had it as well? Huey shook his head again as he plunged back toward the fight. There was no time to worry about that now; it was time to knock some teeth in.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was way too easy." Jinx said to her teammates as they stood together while the Titans were regrouping at the other end of the street.<p>

"Don't get too cocky, my students. As I said before we left headquarters; these foes are not to be underestimated." Brother Blood said as he dusted off his white robes with his hands.

"This is a piece of cake. The Titans are off their game and these new butt-munchers aren't even fighting us!" Gizmo said excitedly as Blood turned to him with a slight glare. The glare from Blood seemed to shut the tiny villain up as Blood returned his sight to where Team Supreme was regrouping. The Titans were little more than a nuisance to him, but these Supremes were a thorn in his side ever since he had taken on the title of Brother Blood. Oh well, at least he had steered away from that whole religion thing and branched out to brainwashing children into having an evil education in villainy.

Blood looked to the sky and frowned slightly as he saw the sky had darkened and storm clouds gather while thunder sounded off in the distance. Raven helped Beast Boy up while she and Jinx felt the immense amount of energy in the air.

"What's this power? It's like the weight of the sea…" Jinx said as her eyes widened while the power grew more and more. Blood seemed to have her whispered words because he turned to her slightly with an amused look.

"This is the power that the Alchemist hides. He only unleashes it when his emotions get the better of him; he's tired of playing around, or when he's been downed. Prepare yourselves my students. This will be a difficult test for you three." Blood said as the wind began to blow about more fiercely

* * *

><p>Ming helped Traban up as he coughed. Huey landed in front of him while Jazmine, Riley, and Cindy flew to his sides.<p>

"This Blood guy needs to be dealt with. He has some kind of stone-thing that made me feel like I spent the day on roller-coaster drinking liquor. It wasn't green like Kryptonite, so it wasn't that. I can't even get near him without my powers going." Huey said as Traban stood on his own two feet.

"I don't know who this guy is, but apparently he knows us. Blood having something that made your powers fail you only proves that fact the more true. The only person besides me that could even hope to conquer this… demon of a man is you, Titan Girl, and he's already proved that throwing around super-beings is like a competitive sport to him." Traban said as he dusted off his white and black costume.

"Then what do we do, smart guy?" Ming asked, feeling insulted at the faith he had in her combat abilities. She was a warrior, dammit! … Wait, where did _those_ thoughts come from?

"As I've said before; my powers aren't like all of yours. I don't do direct combat, or anything like that. I'm mostly just a distraction. My powers in their natural state aren't a blast or strength; they are the ability to change in the world around those I wish." Traban said as he closed his eyes and gathered his power.

"So what? You're gonna be a damn distraction?" Riley asked, a bit miffed that Traban wouldn't be fighting alongside them.

"Yes, but I was thinking something bigger than any normal distraction…" Traban said, trailing off as he opened his eyes to reveal a smoky grey energy filling his orbs to the brim while the skies darkened and the winds raged, "Much bigger."

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Mammoth said as he noticed a tornado had formed not too far from them while cars and smaller things began to get sucked into it.<p>

"What _is_ he?" Jinx asked in a fearful tone as Blood smirked lightly.

"A God amongst men." Blood said without bothering to turn to her as his arms stayed behind his back while he walked toward the Titans as calmly as they thought possible. It was like he was walking through a sunny park the way his smirk stayed in place while he whistled a happy tune.

* * *

><p>"Pure elemental manipulation at this level could wipe out the city. What is Dad doing?" Raven asked herself aloud as her eyes flickered from her adoptive-father and Brother Blood.<p>

"Titans, no more messing around! We need to end this!" Robin yelled as he took out his extendable-staff and rushed Blood. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded to each other as Beast Boy turned into a prehistoric bird and took Cyborg with him to take on Gizmo Mammoth. Starfire and Raven flew forward for Round Two with Jinx, who began black-flipping as soon as she saw them moving toward her.

Robin jumped right over Blood, who frowned at the action, and managed bring his leg back and give a kick toward Blood. Blood blocked the kick with great ease, and the spin-punch that followed before he used a palm thrust to make Robin back off. Robin flipped in the air and swung at Brother Blood with his staff only for the man to block with the backs of his hands. Blood blocked another staff strike with an X-guard, and rolled his arms to the right until he got the metal bo-staff in his hands. He pulled it in, and Robin not letting go got a punch to the face, but not before he gave Blood a kick to the gut. Blood held his stomach as he looked at the staff, throwing it aside as he glared at the boy who was now getting back to his feet. Robin took up a stance as Blood did the same, both rushing each other with their fists cocked back ready to strike out at their foe.

Cyborg got the jump on Mammoth from the skies as he fell from the air. The extremely large teen had only just looked up when the bottom of Cyborg's metal feet smashed into his shoulders, sending him into the very concrete beneath his own feet.

"Oh you clanking butt-sniffing piece of junk!" Gizmo yelled out as he saw what happened. He bolted towards the half-mechanized teen on his four metal spider-legs, shooting rockets at him for good measure while he blasted at him with lasers.

Beast Boy came flying down as a pigeon, peaking at Gizmo's head while easily dodging the missiles by flying out of their path. Cyborg grinned as he ran at Gizmo while Mammoth was trying to get out of the ground. Cyborg jumped on Gizmo's spider-leg, his cannon hand being replaced with a glowing plasma-saw as he and Beast Boy exchanged excited looks.

"Buzz Saw Time!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled excitedly as Cyborg jumped off the leg, only to saw through it like a hot knife through butter. Gizmo supported himself on the other three legs, but Cyborg quickly rectified that by quickly slicing threw the other three legs. Gizmo yelped as he fell forward to the ground, skidding across the ground like a pebble on water. Before the little evil could get back up, Beast Boy placed his foot on the tiny genius' back while Cyborg split the high-tech backpack on Gizmo's back in half for good measure.

"Wanna play some stank-ball, BB?" Cyborg asked as he picked up a fussing and thrashing Gizmo. Beast Boy nodded excitedly as he turned into a cheetah and ran down the street while Starfie and Raven chased Jinx passed them. Cyborg smirked at Gizmo, who descended into using racist slurs and foul language, before he held the little teen at arm's length and punted him into the building wall where Beast Boy was standing.

"It's good! Home Team wins!" Beast Boy said excitedly as threw up his hands while Gizmo, the little small fry he was, slid down the brick wall painfully.

* * *

><p>Jinx ran at Raven, who used her abilities with flight to her advantage as she dodged the wild waves of bad luck energy and struck back with her own brand of magic. Jinx jumped and dodged away like a flipping pixy as she threw a bad luck wave at Starfire, who was struck by it and recoiled at the feel of it.<p>

"No need to flinch, baby. It's just the passion of a witch, and boy have I been bad." Jinx said seductively with a wink as Starfire looked at her oddly.

"I don't follow… but I feel oddly uncomfortable around her now." Starfire whispered to Raven who shrugged.

"You probably will never understand her, Starfire, but you shouldn't try to either." Raven said as a green blast of ghost-energy struck Jinx from behind. Cindy appeared from nowhere with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms while Jinx glared hotly at her.

"Why don't you and my fist get more acquainted." Cindy said as she thrust her fist forward, producing a powerful blast of erngy that knocked Jinx into a wall and unconscious.

"Well that was easy…" Cindy said looking from her fist to the downed dark witch.

"No, we just softened her up for you." Raven said with a rasied brow as Cindy shrugged.

* * *

><p>Brother Blood was pushed back once again by the attacks of Robin the Boy Wonder. He glared daggers at the boy and then looked around, only to find that his students were defeated while only of the Supremes had to step in. His fist clenched and his fury raged as his eyes went blood red. He used his mind control powers to the best effect now, seeing that the storm was keeping him dodging lightning and tornadoes while trying to stand up to the harsh winds and deafening thunder.<p>

Blood easily controlled his unconscious students, their minds like an open book to him since they were incapacitated.

* * *

><p>Traban stopped his storm when he felt a demonic-like energy flood the air around Blood and his students. His eyes widened when he saw that all four of their eyes were glowing crimson-red and that he couldn't sense the conscious presence of the three teens within their own minds. That could only mean one thing. Mind-<p>

"Blood's controlling his students! I could feel him the moment he started!" Jazmine shouted out as Traban turned to her, having forgotten her mental powers for a moment.

"Can you stop him? He's as smart as he is strong, so I'm guessing once he saw that the Titans were stronger than he anticipated he formulated an escape plan." Huey said with his arms crossed as Cindy flew back to toward them.

"Why are we letting the Titans held this shit anyway? I mean, if we all work together-"

"We're still very new to this time, Subsonic. Revealing more skills than necessary would only make us greater targets for this time's bad guys. Right, Alchemist?" Cindy said as she landed beside Traban and Riley.

"Yes, but it's not just that. It's the fact that the Titans are the main gurdains of this city. Stepping in on their domain would not be a wise choice for us. So, while they will need our help and guidance, only one or two of us will actually assist them at any given point. Besides, we have our own problems to worry about with that prophecy and all. Remember?" Traban said with a sigh as the others exchanged looks and nodded.

* * *

><p>Blood controlled Jinx, using the girl's powers to levels she had only dreamed of doing. He made her spin in place like a tornado before releasing her energies in a circlet of power, which threw back both Starfire and Raven.<p>

Moving quickly while the other Titans were distracted by her new-found power, he had Mammoth escape the concrete he had been hammered into like a nail, using the large boy's strength to his advantage. While Cyborg was distracted with his concern for Raven and Starfire, the metal-teen only had spare seconds to turn himself around as Mammoth's fist collided with his mechanized body.

Beast Boy was about to take action until Gizmo got up and back-flipped over his head, kicking him in the process as the tiny teen settled into a fighting stance. Blood knew the small boy wasn't very powerful physically, but he was so he used his years of training and ability in Gizmo's mind to make the boy a force to be reckoned with while under his control. Using Gizmo's mind, he mentally called to the nano-bots inside the boys technology to fuse back together and recreate his weapons and tech. Beast Boy got back up, rubbing at his face as he watched Gizmo's backpack reform and ooze quickly toward him like a blob of slime. It wasn't long before Beast Boy understood what that meant and turned into a gorilla, fully intend on smashing the pack back into pieces. Gizom's spider-legs came out of the newly reformed backpack and walked quickly onto Gizmo's back, lifting him up before turning into bat-wings and taking off toward Blood.

Raven and Starfire didn't even get the chance to fight back as Jinx merely used her energies to propel herself into flight back to Brother Blood while Mammoth leapt toward their Master. All three teens were soon back to Blood, but Blood frowned when he saw that Team Supreme had moved to Robin's side along with the only other Titan not nursing their wonds who was Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>"Running away, Blood? I would have thought better of you." Traban said calmly with a raised brow as Robin gritted his teeth. He had no clue what this guy did to make his students more powerful just then, but he damn well was gonna find out.<p>

"Call it a tactical retreat, Alchemist. I had been overconfident when I first arrived, but now I realize that the Titans are a bit stronger than predicted. Until we meet again, Supremes, Titans." Blood said pleasantly as Robin narrowed his masked-eyes.

"You're not getting away!" Robin shouted as he rushed forward, ignoring the warning from Huey, Traban and Jazmine. Thankfully or not, Gizmo threw down a bomb of sorts that knocked Robin back some, both covering their escape and hurting Robin. Though it didn't stop them from hearing the echo of Brother Blood's evil laughter.

The only questions on both Huey and Traban's mind, however, was: Would they be meeting this new and dangerous foe again? And if so, would they be ready next time?

That was all before Traban collapsed forward in the middle of the street while his friends and the others (now having caught up to them) panicked over him and Robin.


End file.
